stargemfandomcom-20200214-history
Urban
The slit mouth woman/ kannasuka-Onna= The slit mouth woman is the most feared urban legend, there are many versions. There are many legends and one example is about a woman is said to be caught cheating on her husband and her husband killed her and crave a smile that reach to her left and right ear and she came back for revenge to find her husband. In the present it is said that she can be seen in a surgical mask. Yuki-Onna/ the white lady or the lady of winter= The legend of Yuki-Onna is about a hiker that is hiking Mount Fuji and is said that she is a good spirit while others said that she is a bad spirit that take young children away from their parents. There are other types of urban legends like games, unknown entities, and ETC. Legend of Zelda- So the game may look normal but at you move on with the story you soon notice someone following you, mainly it is a statue of a link but it will follow you around at certain parts of the map you are in.This is how the statute looks like. So the reason why the game is cursed this because of a boy haunted the game, originally he was a normal boy with yellow blond hair and baby blue eyes. But was bullied in school, the bullies however did stole his game from him and kill him by a river, with his eye out of his socket. In return they were dead by morning, with their eyes out of their sockets and laying dead with the game untouched, nowadays the game is kept in good hands. So it turns out the Link statue is a Creepypasta known as DROWNED Minecraft- So the game where everyone likes a lot,however there is a big unknown secret of the game. There are a lot of unknown entities like Herobrine, entity 303, the Boogeyman and ETC. Depends on the seed you type in. Herobrine303Boogeyman SCP- there are things that are still a mystery to me, but it is said that there are some of the SCP that are said to be caught on camera but the image is still blurry and there are some fanart drawing but are they real or not??? Songs- so not a full knowing to me, some songs have a secret message when the songs are played backward, including some movies including kids movies has sometime… Single Braid on a chinese urban legend There is a road that runs along the campus of the Chinese University of Hong Kong. They call it Single Braid Road and many students claim to have encountered a ghostly figure of a girl with long braided hair, walking alone at night. It is said that, one cold night, a girl with long braided hair took great pains to sneak into Hong Kong from the mainland. She was an illegal immigrant and she came with her boyfriend. The couple took a train into the city. Unexpectedly, the girl saw police boarding the train and checking passports and identification. Worried that they would catch her, she decided to jump off the moving train. As she jumped, her braid got caught in the window frame. The hair was ripped off her scalp and the skin was ripped off her face as well. The girl stumbled onto Single Braid Road where she collapsed and died. The next day, the police found the girl’s dead body lying in a pool of blood. They cleaned up the mess and that seemed to be the end of it. Her boyfriend saw what happened, but he decided to continue on the train. When he reached his destination, he found a job and never looked for his girlfriend or tried to find out what happened to her. However, one night, a male student was walking along Single Braid Road when he saw a girl standing there. She had her back to him and all he could see was the long braid down her back. When he called out to her, she didn’t answer. When the student came nearer, he tapped the girl on the shoulder. She turned around and the boy saw, to his horror, that she had no face… no eyes, no ears, no nose and no mouth. Then, she just disappeared into thin air. They say the girl’s ghost has appeared many times since then, but only male students can see her. Japanese urban legends Red and blue paper So the urban legend about the red and blue paper are about this entity that come to female toilet and will ask you a question “red or blue paper?” If you say red paper, stab you till you as red as the paper the entity hold… while the blue paper is straggle you till you skin is as blue as the paper. Gozu(cow head) So Gozu is about a story and who ever say or read the story about Gozu with suffer memory loss and catatonic. Other variations include the detail that no one is able to retell the story since they die after hearing it. Rumors say that only fragments are left of the story. One such fragment is about a town that got cursed after they ate the Cow Head.